


Challenge

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Meena knows how to sing in front of a crowd. She just doesn't know how to make it to that microphone without freaking out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompts I'm doing on tumblr. onlyonewayleft asked for "I believe in you." for Johnny and Meena. :)

Singing in front of a crowd, that's no problem for Meena any longer. She can do that. Just like Mr. Moon told her.

_Just start singing._

But until she can actually start singing, it's still such a challenge for her.

There are steps to take, out on the stage and up to the microphone, there are cheers to listen to or eyes that look at her to endure.

And that's still so _much!_

Should she count her steps just to do something? Should she keep her eyes down and pretend she doesn't see the crowd? Should she hum to herself until she reaches the microphone?

She has absolutely no idea!

She feels the fear rise in her chest and settle as a lump in her throat.

"You can do it, Meena!" a voice next to her says, and Meena turns to set her eyes on Johnny.

Somehow, this reminds her of the auditions all this time ago, the time when he came backstage from his audition and wished her good luck out there.

It makes her feel a bit better, but not enough to make the lump in her throat go away.

_Deep breaths_ , she reminds herself, that's what Mr. Moon told her before her first live performance, but it just doesn't seem to work today.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks.

Meena wants to say something, but her throat feels so tight that she just nods.

"No offence, but you don't look okay," Johnny goes on.

"Because I'm not," Meena replies, the lump in her throat reducing her voice to her whisper.

She didn't think Johnny would even be able to hear that, but the young gorilla nods.

"Thought so," he says. "Look, if you can't do this, I can take over your spot and you and Mr. Moon can think of something to do in the meantime? How's that?"

Meena shakes her head.

"No?" Johnny asks. "Okay, then you need to get out there. Crowd's starting to get anxious."

"I-I know," Meena replies. Again, her voice is barely more than a whisper. "A-and I want to get out there, I want to sing!"

"That's good!" Johnny says. "You can do it!"

"But I can't!" Meena replies, flinching at how loud her voice sounds in her ears. And that, although the lump is still there.

"Why not?" Johnny asks. "I saw you sing in front of a crowd before."

"But I don't know how to get up to that microphone without freaking out!"

Johnny frowns at that.

"Want me to accompany you?" he suggests.

It almost makes Meena laugh. That would look weird, wouldn't it? Although it could work because she wouldn't have to walk out there alone.

But no, she can't do that.

"It could work and I really appreciate your offer, but…" She breaks off, not knowing what else to say.

"But it would look weird and get the rumour mill started?" Johnny suggests.

Meena nods.

"Okay, you have a point," he admits. "Then how about that? Imagine I'm accompanying you out there. Think that could work?"

Meena thinks about it. "It's worth a try," she says.

"Good." Johnny puts a hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"I believe in you," he adds with a warm smile

Meena returns his smile.

Then she takes one more deep breath and steps out on the stage, finding the warmth of Johnny's hand still lingering on her shoulder somehow reassuring.

And before long she's reached the microphone.

She almost laughs.

She looks over her shoulder to Johnny looking at her from backstage, and he gives her two thumbs up.

With a smile Meena turns back to the crowd, takes one deep breath and starts singing.


End file.
